Back from his Past
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Trowa is confronted by a girl from his past, Midii.


****

I Do not own GW.

Back from his Past

By GameGirl

Trowa was enjoying a walk alone at night when he heard a noise. He stopped and turned around, "who's there?" 

A young woman stepped out from behind a tree and looked at Trowa with anger. She wore a yellow long-sleeved turtle neck and blue jeans and she had wavy blond hair.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"You don't remember me?" she said, sounding disappointed.

Trowa shook his head, "should I?"

"Come on, No-Name," she muttered, tossing an electronic gizmo and broken chain necklace on the ground. She pointed a gun at him, "doesn't this bring back memories?"

Trowa looked at her in surprise, "Midii?? How'd you find me?"

"I'm a spy, remember? That's how you found me the first place." She said, holding the gun level. "I've been spying on you and your friends, the gundam pilots. Never noticed me watching you, did you?"

Trowa stepped forward "Why?"

She stepped back, "don't move, don't you dare come near me!"

"Why?" he asked again.

"You know why, No-Name!" she shouted, full of anger, "I've always hated people like you. You're empty, you've got nothing to lose! My father died, my three little brothers ran away!"

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"No you're not! You're _empty_! You have no past, no name and no future!" she began to pull the trigger, but Trowa, being agile and quick, dodged the bullet, knocked the gun out of her hands and pinned her on the ground. "Get off me!" she screamed. 

"I did have a past," he stated, "I just don't remember and I have a name, it's Trowa, and I do have a future, I'm a gundam pilot, and I'll remain a gundam pilot until I die."

Midii squirmed underneath him, but he held her down, "let me go, No-name!"

"It's Trowa."

She looked at him, sneering, "whatever. You're still wearing that mask that never cries.."

"Is this why you're here? You came here to kill me, is that it?"

She sat up and pushed him away. "I've got too much to lose. I hate you, I hate me, I hate everything!"

"You shouldn't say things like that," he muttered.

She picked up the gun and pointed it at him again, he gasped, but she turned it around and pointed it at her head. "Goodbye, Trowa."

"Midii, no!!" as if in slow motion, he grabbed the gun out of her hands and slapped her, remembering the time when he tried to self detenate and Catherine stopped him. "You still have a life," he said to her, "think about the people you'd leave behind." He said, repeating Catherine's words. 

"Shut up," she said through burning tears, "I have no one left, and now, I am you. Empty like you. I have no home, no family, no friends. But I still have the knowledge of what bad things I've done."

"Now I have a home and friends," Trowa murmured. "the other gundam pilots."

"I'm still not happy," she groaned, "because, now I have nothing left!"

"You've got me," Trowa whispered.

"Are we really the same, Trowa?" she asked, "or did you just not want to kill me when you found me."

Trowa was silent, because he didn't know the real answer. He looked down and away.

Midii sighed, "I guess that's my answer," she turned around and began to walk away. _I still can't tell him I like him._ She thought.

"Wait…Midii, wait!" Trowa went after her and turned her around. "Don't go."

"I shouldn't be here," she mumbled, unable to meet his green eyes.

He took her chin and lifted it up, "I'm sorry, I'm just a soldier," he said simply, "that's just what I am."

"And I'm a spy," she said in the same tone. "I can't help it."

"You've always wanted to tell me something, so say it," he said.

"Huh?" she mumbled, blinking.

"You heard me, you've wanted to tell me something."

"I just like you, that's all."

"So you _don't_ hate me," he murmured.

She shook her head, "I hated that you were empty. But you're not anymore. When are you going to take that mask off? You're still wearing it."

A tear shined in Trowa's eye, but didn't fall. His emotionless face smiled, "now." He pulled her close and kissed her.

Midii made a sigh of surprised and wrapped her arms around Trowa's neck. They stood in the park, kissing until dawn. Or so it seemed.

****

The End


End file.
